hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Togari
|name = Togari |kana = トガリ |rōmaji = Togari |japanese voice = Takeshi Maeda (1999) Takuma Suzuki (2011) |english voice = Ethan Cole (1999) Joshua Tomar (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 14 |anime debut = Episode 15 (1999) Episode 8 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Green (2011) |hair = Black (1999) Blue (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Hunter Association |previous occupation = Hunter 286th Hunter Exam Examiner |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Togari (トガリ, Togari) was a former Hunter examiner, who returned during the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 Appearance Togari was a medium-build muscular man with blue hair. He dressed in a fur clothing over his upper body and left his chest and abdomen exposed, trousers that extended to below the knee, fashioned a pair of ''tabi'' skinners, and had wrapped at least parts of his legs as well as his wrists in bandages. He had many big scars on his face made by Hisoka during the previous Hunter Exam. Personality Togari was very self-confident and had a great sense of pride. He was also a vengeful man. Background Togari was an examiner for the 286th Hunter Exam. Due to him being judged unworthy by Hisoka, he was attacked by the latter, which resulted in his disqualification.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 19 Togari returned in the 287th Hunter Exam once again as the examiner, though his intent was to get revenge on Hisoka. Plot Hunter Exam arc Togari appears with Lippo and a 3rd examiner, within the Trick Tower. As the examinees enter the Trick Tower, Togari, along with Lippo and the 3rd examiner, sits in a circle with junk food scattered about as Lippo summons a crowd of prisoners dressed in cloaks with shackles restraining their arms.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 Sometime during the Third Phase of the exam, Togari confronts Hisoka in a hidden room. Togari and Hisoka face off with each other as Togari shows off his new mastery skills with four hook bill knives and his new attack called the "All-Direction Four-Blade Style". While the attack seemed effective against Hisoka, he manages to catch the two of the hook bill knives and uses them to decapitate Togari. Equipment Knives: Togari uses four curved knives to fight. They may be based off the karambit or the janbiya. Abilities & Powers Togari has access to all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. As a former examiner, his abilities were recognized by the Hunter Association. However, Hisoka found his combat skills so inadequate that he chose to try to kill him even if it meant failing the exam. Not even after training for one year did Togari manage to be a match for the magician, and was killed easily. Weapon Specialist: Togari is skilled at throwing knives. * All-Direction Four-Blade Style ( , Mugen Yontōryū—lit. "Infinite Four-Blade Flow/Style"): After being humiliated by Hisoka, Togari refines his ability in handling knives for at least six months, being able to wield and throw four of them while spinning in high speed. Despite this, Hisoka learned how to stop his knives and turned them against him. Nen As a Hunter, Togari knows how to use Nen, and, also having been an examiner for the Hunter Exam, it is likely that he is proficient in it; although he never demonstrated explicitly the use of it. Battles Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * Togari is the name given to him in the 2011 anime adaptation.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 10 (2011) In the manga and the 1999 series, his name had never been mentioned. * During the 1999 series, Togari exclaims, "This year, my goal isn't to pass. I came here to defeat you!" It implies that he is not an examiner, but a fellow candidate.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 15 (1999) In the manga and 2011 series, however, he is confirmed to be a former examiner. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Togari fr:Togari ru:Тогари Category:Media-named Characters Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Examiner Category:Deceased characters